


Made For Me

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ciel, SebaCiel - Freeform, omegas are bought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Marigolds is thankful for your purchase and we hope your omega is up to your standards.*there is a 30 day return policy*





	Made For Me

Sebastian was a hardworking man. Made his parents proud for becoming the CEO of their family business and making it thrive more than ever. Unfortunately, working so hard had some setbacks. Poor Sebastian was always so tired, a little irritable at most times, but he never meant it. On the days when he wasn't working, he was actually a pretty fun guy to be around. On his 22nd birthday, he finally took a day off, decided to spend the day with friends and then in the evening with his family, at night he decided he'd unwind. His parents were thrilled to see him, hugging him a little too tightly, but he never complained.

 

"Oh, Sebastian, I made your favorite tonight."

 

He smiled

 

"Thank you, mom."

 

"Sit down, son, tonight you get to relax."

 

His dad assured, Sebastian smiling and nodding. All three of them sat together, Sebastian beaming.

 

"This is exactly what I think you needed, sweetheart. You're always so strung up, you need to start taking care of yourself."

 

His mother cooed, brushing his hair back.

 

"Ah, but he's a Michaelis alpha, he always puts business first, like an honorable man."

 

Sebastian took another bite of steak, trying to tune out all of his parents doting. He loved them, and sure, sometimes his chest puffed out with pride when they said these things, but at the end of the day he was just their son being embarrassed by his parents.

 

"You've done a damn outstanding job at renovating Michaelis Industries, Seb. For that, your mother and I decided to get you a special treat."

 

To that, Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

 

"Dad, I really don't need another car."

 

They both laughed.

 

"No, no. Even better. But you'll see when you get home, couldn't stay here."

 

 _'Better_ _not_ _be_ _a_ _fucking_ _dog_.'

 

He thought to himself. But the night went on, and to Sebastian's annoyance, no more hints as to what the present might be. He decided to head home at around 10, saying goodbye to his (sometimes) over loving parents. His house didn't seem much different, but at around the fourth floor there were a few bottles of champagne, a very expensive brand at that. _Taste_ _of_ _Diamonds_ \- $2,000,000 a bottle. He smiled, this was a good gift, nothing too crazy, his nerves could rest. He poured himself a glass and headed to his room, ready to watch some Netflix or something. His door creaked open and-

 

" _Uh_."

 

There was an omega on his bed. Gorgeous, blue haired, seemed to be an angel. He hesitantly walked closer to him, reaching out, touching his soft skin even though the boy flinched. There was a paper in front of him

 

 _Name_ : _Ciel_ _Phantomhive_

 _Price_ : _$66_ , _500_ , _000_

 _Age_ : _18_

 _Dynamic_ : _moon_ _omega_

 

 _A_ _note_ _from_ _Marigolds_ _Omega_ _Distribution_ _Home_ :

 

 _Thank you for_ _your purchase_! _We raise our_ _omegas to be as obedient as possible_ , _willing to_ _obey all of their alphas demands_.

 

 _Ciel has come_ _with a nightlight_ _and his own_ _companion by the_ _name of Daisy_. _You can get_ _rid of her but know that_ _the depression Ciel would_ _go_ _through_ _could_ _quite_ _possibly_ _kill_ _him._

 

 _Whatever_ _your_ _decision_ , _know_ _that_ _the_ _staff_ _at_ _Marigolds_ _is_ _thankful_ _for_ _your_ _purchase_ _and_ _that_ _we_ _hope_ _your_ _omega_ _is_ _up_ _to_ _your_ _standards_.

 

  * ** _there_** **_is_** **_a_** **_30_** **_day_** **_return_** **_policy*_**

 

Sebastian was in pure shock. The poor boy was so scared to be near him. True to the letter, a small rabbit hutch was in the corner.

 

"You're beautiful."

 

He felt so bad when Ciel winced at the whispered words. He was so nervous and Sebastian could tell. Poor omega was shivering, the clothes they dressed him in didn't help. White tank top, white lace panties, and a ribbon made of the same lace material that tied his hands behind his back.

 

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

 

He asked despite seeing the paper. The omega just looked at the document, signaling that he had already read the information.

 

"My name is Sebastian."

 

The omega nodded slightly, a sign of acknowledgement.

 

"Here,"

 

He reached forward, stopping when Ciel backed away.

 

"I won't touch, promise."

 

Ciel's eyes darted away, nodding again. Sebastian undid the lace around Ciel's wrists, letting him put his arms down.

 

"Would you like some water?"

 

Sebastian asked gently, not surprised when he only got a nod in return. He got a bottle of Fiji water, the finest for the beautiful omega. _His_ omega. He was giddy with the thought of having his very own. But he decided to be easy with the boy, letting him get used to this lifestyle. The omega gingerly took the water, sipping for awhile. Sebastian couldn't help but notice how tiny his hands were, how small the boy was in his entirety.

 

"Are you tired?"

 

Of course he was. He was moved from the facility that he was raised in for 18 years and moved here in a day (he put a note to self  to look into how Marigolds moved their omegas).

 

"You can sleep in here, my other room is across the hallway, I'll stay there, okay? Come get me if you need anything."

 

The omega obediently laid down, curling up.

 

"You can use the blanket. Feel free to take a shirt from the closet if you'd like, okay? Make yourself comfortable. I'll see you in the morning."

 

He shut the door quietly. He couldn't believe that his parents bought him an omega. The second he got into the bed he pulled up Marigolds official website. He was surprised to see that there were sections that explained exactly what he wanted to know

 

 _Moving_ _process_ :

 

 _We_ _make_ _sure_ _the_ _move_ _of_ _our_ _omegas_ _from_ _the_ _facility_ _to_ _their_ _new_ _homes_ _is_ _as_ _quick_ _as_ _possible_ _for_ _their_ _new_ _alpha_! _We_ _start_ _early_ _in_ _the_ _morning_ _and_ _get_ _them_ _in_ _the_ _proper_ _attire_ _for_ _their_ _first_ _night_ _with_ _their_ _new_ _alpha_.

 

 _Our_ _omegas_ _come_ _with_ _toiletries_ , _one_ _item_ _they've_ _chosen_ _to_ _keep_ , _and_ _a_ _companion_ _animal_.

 

Sebastian was sickened, poor omegas being uprooted and dressed for sex with hardly any of their own belongings.

 

 _Heat_ _process_ :

 

 _Our_ _omegas_ _are_ _kept_ _as_ _inexperienced_ _as_ _possible_ _so_ _you_ _may_ _train_ _them_ _to_ _your_ _liking_. _They're_ _given_ _plenty_ _of_ _fluids_ _and_ _restrained_ _to_ _their_ _beds_.

 

Again, Sebastian was appalled. Omegas shouldn't be denied of gratification during their most desperate times.

 

 _Training_ :

 

 _The_ _omegas_ _at_ _Marigolds_ _are_ _trained_ _to_ _absolute_ _perfection_. _While_ _shy_ , _our_ _omegas_ _are_ _eager_ _to_ _please_ _and_ _fulfill_ _any_ _alpha_ desires. _Upon_ arrival your omega may be _distressed_ _but_ _we_ _can_ _guarantee_ _that_ _they'll_ _be_ _ready_ _to_ _work_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _you_ _ask_.

 

He knew that omegas found pleasure in obeying, but Sebastian wanted more from an omega. Omegas were their own people, and deserved to explore who they were.

 

 _Breeds_ _of_ _Omega_ :

 

 _Omegas_ _are_ _the_ _rarest_ _of_ _all_ _dynamics_. _They're_ _born_ _in_ _a_ _500_ _to_ _1_ _ratio_ , _so_ _we_ _keep_ _ours_ _absolutely_ _wondrous_.

 

 _The_ _rarest_ _of_ _the_ _breeds_ _are_ _Moon_ _Omegas_. _Born_ _about_ _600_ , _000_ , _000_ _to_ _1_ , _they're_ _identified_ _by_ _the_ _moon_ _shaped_ _birthmark_ _on_ _their_ _wrists_. _These_ _omegas_ _are_ _very_ _shy_ , _usually_ _only_ _take_ _to_ _one_ _person_ ( _which_ _we_ _make_ _sure_ _to_ _be_ _their_ _alpha_ ), _hit_ _two_ _heats_ _a_ _year_ , _and_ _generally_ _tend_ _to_ _have_ _small_ _bodies_. _While_ _they're_ _small_ , _they're_ _more_ _than_ _capable_ _of_ _carrying_ _pups_ , _and_ _can_ _still_ _be_ _knotted_ _with_ _not_ _much_ _trouble_.

 

 _Unfortunately_ _due_ _to_ _their_ _small_ _body_ , _they_ _do_ _need_ _to_ _be_ _well_ _prepared_ _before_ _knotting_. _Copious_ _stretching_ _before_ _every_ _session_ _that_ _reaches_   _over_ _3_ _hours_.

 

 _Fun_ _fact_ : _did_ _you_ _know_ _that_ _moon_ _omegas_ _are_ _generally_ _scared_ _of_ _the_ _dark_?

 

Sebastian was relieved when he remembered that Ciel came with a nightlight. He decided that tomorrow he'd get one of his workers to go do some shopping for his new omega to be sure he'd be comfortable. And spoiled.

 

 -

 

Ciel hardly emerged from the room. In fact, he only came out to use the bathroom and brush his teeth, seemed like he was still settling in. Sebastian didn't mind. He went out and bought Ciel some new clothes, stuffed animals, things for his next heat, food and toys for Daisy, he wanted his omega to be as comfortable as possible. When he returned, the boy had clearly come out while he was away and cleaned the entire fourth floor. He knocked gently on the door (with his forehead, embarrassingly, as his hands were full.)

 

"I got you some things, can you open the door, please?"

 

His footsteps were so light that Sebastian didn't even hear him coming to the door. The omega was in shock as Sebastian walked in and placed the boxes on the ground.

 

"This one has clothes for you, this one has stuffed animals, this one has things for your next heat, and that one is for Daisy."

 

It was all worth the smile the omega had on his face.

 

-

 

Throughout the next two weeks, Ciel had gotten better about leaving the room. He never spoke a word, but he would shakily do dishes or laundry if Sebastian wasn't around, as the alpha usually wanted him to relax instead of doing chores. Unbeknownst to Sebastian, constantly being around an alphas scent and being offered food and gifts from an alpha was a courtship. And Ciel was shyly getting more and more used to the thought of the man being his alpha. So, one day, Sebastian sat on the couch while Ciel chose the floor, watching Friends. The alpha looked at Ciel, who's eyes were glued to the screen.

 

"You like this show?"

 

The omega nodded.

 

"Who's your favorite character?"

 

He didn't expect an answer.

 

" _Phoebe_."

 

So quiet that Sebastian could've missed it. He couldn't get the smile off his face.

 

-

 

Sebastian should've remembered to change Ciel's nightlight bulb. But he _didn't_ , and the omega spent the entire night whining loudly. He would've gone in to help him, but Ciel would get louder every time he heard footsteps come near. It hurt to hear, all of his senses telling him to help the omega in distress. He knew that Ciel would never willingly go so close to him.

 

Which is why Sebastian almost punched him the night that he whined at the foot of his bed.

 

"Hey, angel."

 

Sebastian cooed tiredly, only to get another pathetic whine in return.

 

"You wanna sleep here tonight?"

 

He could make out that the boy was nodding in the darkness of the room.

 

"Okay, come here."

 

He held the blanket open for Ciel, but he didn't move. He sighed

 

"Here."

 

Sebastian put a barrier of pillows in the middle of the bed. He felt proud when he felt weight on the other side of the bed. He slept so well with the scent of his omega in the same room as him.

 

-

 

Ciel was pretty pathetic. In fact that might've been an understatement, he was downright terrified of the dark, and yet he never asked Sebastian to help him. He understood the boys fear, never meeting an alpha and then being moved into ones house after being taught that omegas were nothing more than fucktoys and baby carriers. Sebastian thought of Ciel as more than that, he thought of him as a quiet boy who deserved to be doted on. So they slept with the pillow barriers, and Sebastian was fine with that. It was closer than Ciel had ever been to him and he was thrilled to even have the omega willingly in the same room as him. He kept it colder in the house, wanting to think that maybe Ciel would break the barrier and cuddle up to him for warmth if not for comfort. He found Ciel and Daisy cuddled up on the bed one afternoon, the omega carefully petting her ears.

 

"She's pretty nice, huh?"

 

He asked, Ciel nodded.

 

"How old is she?"

 

"Three."

 

He whispered. Sebastian was content with the little answers, it was a step forward.

 

"You wanna sandwich, sweetheart?"

 

The omega nodded.

 

"Please."

 

"Okay, I'll make it for you."

 

Ciel waited patiently, petting Daisy in the meantime. Sebastian came back with a pretty stuffed standwich, he had taken notice of how skinny the omega was.

 

"Thank you."

 

He whispered before taking the sandwich from Sebastian's hands, eating it quickly but neatly, so he didn't make a mess.

 

"Good boy."

 

The alpha praised, a shy smile emerged onto Ciel's face.

 

That night Sebastian set up their pillow barrier, ready to sleep. Ciel started whining when thunder started rattling the ceiling.

 

"It's okay, baby."

 

He assured

 

"Just rain."

 

That didn't help the poor boy, so Sebastian did something that he wasn't sure would help. He slipped his arm through the barrier, nothing else, holding his hand open. He smiled when little fingers grabbed it and pulled it up, cuddling the alphas arm like a teddy bear. Ciel whimpered a little quieter, nuzzling Sebastian's hand. He was almost asleep until another loud rattling of thunder came about, in which Sebastian lost his control and got rid of the barrier entirely, pulling the omega into his arms, petting his soft hair. Ciel quieted down immediately, face in Sebastian's neck and breathing in the scent. The alpha was so fucking happy when his boy fell asleep and started purring. To his surprise, Sebastian started purring too.

 

-

 

Sebastian's joy was short lived, as he soon got the flu. He felt absolutely useless. He was throwing up until he had nothing left to throw up, body aching, a layer of sweat covering his body. He stripped to only his boxers, hoping it'd help.

 

"Can't take care of you today, baby."

 

Sebastian told Ciel with a gravelly voice. The omega nodded and left the room, which disappointed Sebastian. He was sick and he knew Ciel shouldn't be around him, but a hint of sadness or _something_ from him would've been nice. He fell into a fitful sleep, only to be woken up by a wet feeling on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, there Ciel was, straddling his torso and pressing a wet cloth onto his head. The omega took notice that Sebastian had woken up.

 

"Sleep."

 

He sweetly suggested.

 

"Is this a dream?"

 

Sebastian genuinely couldn't tell. Ciel pinched his arm, conforming that he was awake. He smiled at the omega.

 

"You're so close."

 

The boy nodded

 

"Why?"

 

"Take care of you."

 

Sebastian was beaming despite his aching state. The longest sentence Ciel had ever said.

 

"You don't have to."

 

" _Wanna_."

 

And then Ciel curled up beside him, making him warmer but he didn't care, his boy laid in his arms for hours. Sebastian fell in and out of sleep, which is why he didn't feel Ciel leave from the bed. He was gently shaken awake to see the boy on his torso again, holding a bowl of soup.

 

"Eat."

 

The omega fed Sebastian spoonful after spoonful of the warm liquid, then he gave the alpha some water.

 

"Nurse Ciel."

 

Sebastian smiled, getting a smile in return.

 

"Perfect boy."

 

He kept complimenting the boy, head fuzzy.Ciel laid on top of him, face in the alphas neck. Sebastian couldn't help but shift to try and get more comfortable, but when the boys ass pressed against his soft dick he started seeing stars. It took so long to get hard that Sebastian didn't even think it was happening, but when Ciel sat back and looked at it, he became aware that it was all too real.

 

"Sorry, baby. Just ignore it, it'll go away."

 

He promised, but the omega wasn't having any of it. He reached down and gripped the alphas length, stroking it hesitantly. Sebastian growled lowly, the good feeling being fought by his sickness.

 

"S'good?"

 

" _So_ good, baby."

 

He assured, watching Ciel move his hand faster. It took so fucking long, Sebastian reaching the edge and then backing away.

 

"Alpha, _please_."

 

Sebastian got right on edge that _second_.

 

"Jus- Jus wanna be good."

 

"You _are_."

 

The omega looked distressed, like he wasn't doing well enough. Sebastian kept replaying those words ' _alpha_ , _please_ ', he came slowly. It wasn't shooting out like it would if he had been healthy for it, no, it pooled down his cock, coating Ciel's fist in alpha cum. The omega looked so proud of his work, bending down and licking it up, not wanting there to be a mess.

 

" _Good_ _boy_ , _good_ _boy_ , such a _good_ _boy_."

 

Ciel purred and nuzzled Sebastian's neck again, the alpha peppering kisses on his face but avoiding his mouth.

 

-

 

The following few weeks had been good. Sebastian started pulling Ciel into his lap to cuddle while watching tv and the omega didn't stop him. So one day, Sebastian pulled Ciel close again, pressing his forehead against the omegas.

 

"I think you're the prettiest boy I've ever seen."

 

Sebastian praised, loving the way Ciel smiled.

 

"N you're the most handsome alpha n the whole world."

 

"I wanna kiss you."

 

He admitted, the omega shifting closer.

 

"Y'can."

 

That's all Sebastian needed to be told before closing the distance, pressing his lips against the blue haired boys. It felt like he was breathing the freshest air he ever had, like he was flying or something, and Ciel felt the exact same way.

 

"Wow."

 

"Yeah, baby."

 

"C-can we do that again?"

 

Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel again.

 

"I like that."

 

"I do too, sweetheart."

 

Ciel rested his head in Sebastian's neck.

 

"When's your next heat, baby?"

 

"Uhh, March."

 

"So next month."

 

He felt awful when Ciel started to cry

 

"Ion wanna be tied up again, Bastian. Please _please_ don't make me."

 

"I'm not gonna tie you up, sweetest. I wanna help you, okay? But only if you want me to."

 

The omega looked at him with hopeful eyes, nodding eagerly.

 

"Okay, I'll help you. You don't have to worry, I won't hurt you, promise."

 

Ciel stopped crying, instead he started to purr and nuzzle Sebastian again, scenting him. Sebastian kissed him again, deepening it when the omega didn't pull away. Soon enough, they were full on making out on the couch, the alpha letting his hands wander down to the boys ass, squeezing it gently. He grabbed harder at the small moan that escaped from Ciel's throat.

 

"You've never had sex, have you?"

 

He wasn't surprised when Ciel shook his head.

 

"Do you wanna try?"

 

"I don't know how."

 

"I'll show you, if you want."

 

When the omega nodded Sebastian picked him up and brought him to their bed.

 

"This'll be fun, okay? I'll make it good for you."

 

Ciel nodded and stripped his clothing along with Sebastian, laying back when the alpha climbed on top of him.

 

"Let alpha take care of you, okay?"

 

"Kay."

 

Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck, sucking hickies into it, the omega moaned and writhed underneath him. He moaned even louder when Sebastian pinched a nipple.

 

"Sensitive?"

 

Ciel nodded furiously, whining as Sebastian kissed further down his body.

 

"Let me grab something."

 

The raven haired man told him, reaching into the nightstand and grabbing lube. He coated a finger in the cool liquid.

 

"Gotta relax for me, okay? It'll be easier."

 

Ciel nodded but ultimately tensed up when a finger was being pressed against his hole.

 

" _Relax_ , omega. It'll be okay."

 

The blunet relaxed the best he could, gasping when Sebastian pressed his finger all the way in.

 

"Doesn't hurt, right?"

 

"N-no, jus feels funny."

 

He had to do some searching, prodding around with his finger before _finally_ finding that spot inside him.

 

"A- _again_ , _please_!"

 

Sebastian chuckled and pressed that spot again, and again and again and again. He pulled that finger out and coated another in lube before pressing them both in, stretching him out in the most wonderful way. He hit Ciel's prostate once more while scissoring the two fingers apart so he could fit another finger in. Ciel was positivity _whining_ at that point, crying for more.

 

"Give me just a second, babyboy. Promise I got you."

 

He worked hastily to get two more fingers inside his boy, but didn't overwhelm him. Once he pulled his fingers out he hovered over the sweet boy again.

 

"You ready, baby?"

 

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and nodded. He pushed in, air punched out of his lungs due to the tightest hole he had _ever_ been in. He got about halfway in before Ciel cried for him to stop.

 

"Take your time, angel. Just say when you're ready for more."

 

It was the longest fifteen minutes of Sebastian's life. A couple times he had thought of just jerking the remainder of his unsheathed cock and cumming like that, but he didn't want to deprive Ciel from the pleasure he could feel. He pushed the rest of his length in slowly, so Ciel could get used to it as he went along. Once Sebastian's hips met Ciel's he just looked into the boys eyes for some conformation.

 

"Can-"

 

The boy panted

 

"Can I have another kiss, please?"

 

Sebastian smiled and did as the omega requested.

 

"Can I move, baby?"

 

Ciel nodded, gasping as Sebastian started thrusting slowly. He needed a moment to set a pace, deciding on a slow one, letting Ciel feel every inch of him, before shifting to hit the boys prostate dead on. Little nails found a home in Sebastian's back, clawing desperately.

 

"S-so _good_ , alpha. Didn't know it- _hnn_ \- didn't know it'd be this _good_."

 

Sebastian smiled and sped up, groaning at how tight the boy was squeezing him.

 

"Such a good boy, letting alpha fuck him like this, so perfect, _fuck_."

 

Ciel was shaking at the praise, leaking precum and Sebastian knew that neither of them would last much longer.

 

"Cum for alpha, baby. Wanna see it, wanna know that it's good."

 

It didn't take much more than that, Ciel obeyed and came right then, nails raking down Sebastian's back and hole clamping even tighter (and seriously what the _fuck_ , Sebastian could swear that Ciel couldn't get _any_ tighter than before) on the alphas cock, making him cum as well. After filling Ciel with his cum, he laid beside him, pulling him on top of his chest.

 

"Love you so much, felt so good, wanna do that all time, love you."

 

The omega babbled, kissing Sebastian's face. The alpha kissed him deeply

 

"I love you too, babyboy."

 

They laid in their post-orgasm bliss, whispers of ' _I_ _love_ _you_ ' over and over.

 

"Can I claim you, baby?"

 

Sebastian asked, only for Ciel to smile and expose his mating gland. He bit down, lapping at it afterwards. Ciel bit Sebastian's as well, smiling so wide. He chirped and kissed Sebastian again.

 

" _Mine_."

 

The alpha declared, his omega nodded in agreement.

 

-

 

The next weeks had been some of Sebastian's favorite times. They had sex more often than not, he got to say that Ciel was his omega, and the boy had let all of his guard down. One morning Sebastian woke up to his boy not being in bed with him, and he was concerned to say the least. Until he saw a nest being formed in the corner of the room.

 

"Ciel, baby, you alright?"

 

The omega nodded meekly

 

"I- ion know what's happening."

 

He whined. But Sebastian did, and he got up to help build it. Ciel sat in his lap and cried

 

"Everything is too _hot_."

 

He complained.

 

"It's okay, baby. Let's get some water n things."

 

Ciel nodded and waited for Sebastian to come back. When he did it was with a whole pack of water and a lot of snack food, also a jar of pills.

 

"Need you to take two of these, okay?"

 

Ciel did so without asking what they were. Sebastian pat his head

 

"Good boy. You wanna get in there?"

 

His omega nodded and crawled inside, Sebastian got beside him at the same time.

 

"You alright?"

 

He asked, seeing dread in Ciel's eyes

 

"I think s'my heat."

 

He whined, so scared.

 

"You're not gonna get tied up, baby. I'm gonna take care of you."

 

"Youre sure?"

 

Sebastian held out his pinky

 

"Promise."

 

He swooned every single time Ciel smiled.

 

"Too hot."

 

The omega complained again, stripping down to his boxers. Sebastian decided to do the same.

 

-

 

" _Please_ , _please_ , _please_ "

 

Sebastian growled lowly, grabbing Ciel's wrist and pinning it to the ground.

 

"Gonna throw me into a rut, I swear to fucking _God_."

 

The omega whined and nipped at Sebastian's neck, moving his other hand into his alphas boxers and grabbing at his dick.

 

"You want me, baby?"

 

Ciel nodded so quickly, Sebastian just chuckled and got onto his back, sitting up on his elbows.

 

"Show me, then. Give your alpha a show."

 

Ciel whined and pulled Sebastian out of his boxers, lapping at his alphas cock like it was candy, moaning around it like a whore. Sebastian was impressed when Ciel took the entirety of his dick down his throat, massaging with his tongue. Impressed and horny, that is. He loved how eager Ciel was, but he understood that after having never been in a situation like this for his heat, that he would want this pretty badly. Sebastian wanted it just as much, too. He reached into Ciel's pretty blue hair and pulled the omega off, chuckling when the omega struggled and tried to go back down again.

 

"Come here."

 

He growled, and his little omega obeyed, crawling up Sebastian's body and letting his alpha kiss him filthily, basically fucking him with his tongue between his teeth, moaning and whining all while his alpha growled. There was no art to it when Sebastian stretched Ciel out, dipping finger after finger into his slicked up hole, but the omega cried the whole time, begging to get fucked.

 

"Gonna knot you, understand?"

 

He asked gruffly. Ciel nodded, although he didn't really know what a knot was. At Marigolds he has always been told that he was supposed to take an alphas knot and then never got any other explanation. Sebastian didn't know all that though, so he roughly pinned Ciel to the ground and stuck his dick in, which had his omega keening in pleasure. He had never felt like this before, sex off his heat was phenomenal, don't get it wrong, but he had no idea that his heat could be this _good_. The first few thrusts Sebastian gave him were more so for him than Ciel, trying to compose himself and not blow his load four seconds in. He had fucked a few omegas during their heats, but none of them were like Ciel. Maybe it was because they were mates, maybe it was because of how tight the boy was, maybe it was both. Sebastian didn't really care what factor was making it so good, he just cared that it felt this _amazing_.

 

“ _Fuck_ , fuck, _good_ _boy_ , sucking me in so well, you wanna be a good omega?”

 

Ciel cried and nodded.

 

“W-wanna be _good_ , alpha!”

 

“ _Yeah_? Let alpha knot you. You’d be _such_ a good boy.”

 

“Please _please_ , knot!”

 

Sebastian chuckled and started fucking Ciel at a brutal pace, setting out to do just what his omega asked. Clearly Ciel couldn’t stand it any longer because he convulsed and came, whining so loud that Sebastian was worried that the whole _world_ would hear. He slowed his thrusts down momentarily

 

“ _Fuck_ , that’s a good boy, cumming for your alpha.”

 

Ciel nodded and whined more, dick already hard again and waiting to get fucked harder. Sebastian sped up not too long after that.

 

“You’re making your alpha so _happy_ , baby, you want my knot now?”

 

His omega cried and begged, pushing back into Sebastian’s cock as best he could. The alpha grabbed Ciel’s hair again and pulled it back, kissing his omega and growling as he came, pushing his knot into the tightest vice he had _ever_ put it in. Ciel lost his _fucking_ mind, moaning over and over, cumming a second time. Sebastian pulled back and bit down on Ciel’s neck, making it bloom with purple marks everywhere. A minute after that Sebastian was still locked inside of his omega, still supplying his boy with ropes of cum, which oddly made Ciel cum again but he wasn’t complaining. He laid next to his boy, spooning him until his knot went down.

 

“ _Whoa_.”

 

The omega panted in amazement.

 

“Yeah, pretty fun, huh?”

 

“C-can...”

 

Ciel cleared his throat

 

“Can we do it again?”

 

Sebastian chuckled

 

“In a little bit, okay? Let’s sleep for now.”

 

-

 

After that week, Ciel was more attached to Sebastian than ever. Always sitting in his lap and kissing him, petting his hair back with his little nails. Being so close with Ciel meant that Daisy liked him as well, which was nice for Sebastian.

 

“I was thinking, baby. Do you wanna meet my parents?”

 

Ciel looked nervous.

 

“J-Jus you...”

 

He mumbled.

 

“They’re the ones who bought you for me.”

 

That didn’t really help much.

 

“How about I invite my friend over, then? He’s very nice and he has an omega too.”

 

Ciel shook his head.

 

“Maybe another time?”

 

That got a nod.

 

“Okay, angel.”

 

Sebastian took a look at Ciel’s moon shaped birthmark and kissed it.

 

“You’re perfect, you know that?”

 

All the times he had to be patient and leave Ciel alone, all the times when the omega wouldn’t talk to him, all the times the boy cried when Sebastian got near him, it was all worth it to Sebastian to see Ciel smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me stuff on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles !


End file.
